User blog:Jadisofeternity/September 2012 update
The past week or so I have been adding pictures to the Wiki. I want to have all the illustrations I have made for this story together in one place and indexed in some way so i can easily find what I am looking for. A wiki is the perfect way to do that. I have been going through my DA account downloading all the pictures I have posted which have been lost from my computer files, due to the crash of Neil desktop, my desktop and the back up drive over the past few years. I am very grateful for having posted as much as I did on Art sites, so that those illustrations are not lost forever. this wiki will serve more efficiently as that sort of backup. EDIT SEPT. 24----I did not finish collecting all the pictures here. I did gather all the pictures on my computer into one file so I can see what I have. I also have not finished retrieving all the pictures from DA or other art sites. '' ''because DA is having a "draw this again" contest, I have started on a redo of my Jason and Emily sketch. because I have been posting drafts of my New Start version, I have started drawing rough sketches illustrating that part...Jason and Matthias as they appear in the first scene, Jason climbing, Matthias basic character design, etc. I am feeling good about learning not to be ashamed of first rough sketches, recognizing the value of the mistakes in them for helping me realize what I need to practice and research in learning to draw the way I want to. also I see progress in my sketches. rough sketches now are better than finished sketches were a few years ago. ---end edit sept 24 However, in compiling this wiki I am realizing how huge and complicated this story is and how little would truly be lost if all files were lost. most of what I have posted in the Wiki can straight from my head and not from any saved files. I am not progressing very quickly on this picture project because I keep getting distracted by the pictures and adding information on characters and events and places I am reminded of. and also seeing the old pictures makes me want to draw new ones or update the old ones. I am also not doing it in the most efficient way, as I am not systematically gathering all the information from the art sites with the pictures. I am debating within myself whether to start posting all my WIP chapters for this story. because of what people always say about not publishing online I have a little fear that it will be stolen and I will somehow lose the rights to write my own story. I don't believe this is a realistic fear. Writing this story as a wiki suits my writing style. I wish I had more time to work on this project. Category:Blog posts